Pink Prisoner
by paulmark
Summary: A Tomoyo X Kurogane story. Tomoyo's a heir to a kendo dojo. She was also a child actor that quit the entertainment business after she felt like a prisoner not being able to go out. She is now kidnapped to go to a camp so she can teach other actors how to


**Pink Prisoner**

**Author's Notes**: Konnichiwa! Hello guys. So it's pretty weird that I'd write a fanfic since I don't write them so often but I'm way too much in love with the pairing of Kurogane and Tomoyo so I decided to write one. This story that I'm writing was inspired for the one shot manga Pink Prisoner. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tomoyo, Kurogane, Eriol, and the other characters. Also, the characters might not have the same personality so forgive me. After all, this is just a fanfiction ne?

**Chapter 1**: Just the Beginning

"Tomoyo! Are you in the dojo?" I heard mom yell.

"Hai." I replied.

"There's a phone call for you. It's Mr. Yamashita from Onegai Entertainment."

I instantly grew tired when she uttered that name. "Uh, sorry. I don't have the time. I've got to go." I swore I could hear mom scream out wait while I jetted out the door.

"Ugh. Those people at Onegai Entertainment never give up, do they?"

I was once a ordinary girl. 4 years ago my mom tricked me into an acting job. This acting job that my mom got for me was called Magical Institution. It was a different version of Power Rangers. Anyway, I was Princess Pink, saving the world with an awesome sword alongside with two other actors. Eventually when the show started I instantly became a hit. I started to have some tension from the fans though; obsessed, stalker like fans that would follow me. As that progressed my mom became a stage mom and would tell me not to go out. Eventually I felt like a prisoner within my own hometown. But! I already quit all that entertainment business.

"Screeeeech" was all I heard as a car pulled next to me. Suddenly I got pulled into the car with force.

"Wait a second! What's all this, Eriol!"

"It's the superintendent…your grandfather's order." He replied. Enter Eriol Hiiragizawa. My childhood friend. He's 5 year older than me and he's also my grandfather's assistant.

"I have to go to school." I said as I shot a dirty look at him. "I don't want to go see grandpapa. He just wants me to do **that**. And plus, did I mention I have school?!"

"You have a ten day school leave. We have already submitted it and it has been approved." He continued to drive as I kept glaring a hole into his head.

Flashback to a week ago. My grandpapa told me that I was supposed to lodge with Eriol so we could guide a camp.

"My close friend Director Iwasakawa wants to make a big epic action film. As it's our service to forge fighting skills, he wants you to train the actors. That Iwasakawa, man, he's a fan of yours."

"EGADS. Those bastards!" I continued steaming in the car. Eriol shook his head. The only reply from him was "In this world, only you would dare to say that about those two in such a manner."

Driving. He continued to drive as we soon approached a iron gate.

"Prison! Prison! It's a prison! It's gated off!" I yelled at Eriol.

"It's Director Iwasakawa's private property. Don't you dare run off."

"I forgot clothes."

"I've already packed them for you."

We continued to drive in. Within a mile we spotted the house.

"Wait here. I'll go and greet the director." Said Eriol. I rolled my eyes as a reply to him. As he went off I surveyed the land. Everything seemed like it was normal.

"Rustle." The bush behind me made noise. I fell straight down to the ground as something, or someone pushed into me.

"Ouch. What?!"

**To be continued**.

**Ending Notes**: Sorry about the short chapter. I didn't even get to reach Kurogane yet. I promise I will next chapter. I have to go back to studying my Sociology midterm. If you liked the chapter please comment. I love comments. Or, if you want give me some feedback. I love those as long as they're not flamey. Thank you for reading and please tune in for Chapter 2.


End file.
